14 F
by BrunoAscar
Summary: One-shot. HarukiXIsuke. Cruelmente Romántico. Bueno no hay más que decir sobre esta historia "XD:"


**¡Feliz día del amor y la amistad! Adelantado, jajaja estaré ocupado mañana (trabajando no lo otro). Se siente el amor en el aire y el chocolate en _la boca,_ siendo sincero ya tenía escrito esto desde hace unos días pero era para esta fecha así que no lo subí, XD, bueno, para proseguir esta historia es medio cliché y por supuesto los personajes de Akuma no Riddle no me pertencen (Que no haría yo si me pertenecieran XD), en fin disfruten "XD:"  
**

 **Se me olvida, cuando lleguen a la canción hagan sonar "Doutte Kotto nai Sympathy", yo sé que lo tienen :3 no traten de hacerse los desentendidos.**

 **14 F**

El tiempo pasó, llegó el día de San Valentín, en Myojo se preparó un programa especial para la fecha y todos sus alumnos se presentaron emocionados al evento; una pelirroja se preparaba mentalmente para salir al escenario y cantar en representación de sus compañeros, su nombre Haruki Sagae, era delgada pero fuerte, de cintura fina y abdomen definido, su constitución física era más marcada que las mujeres normales y que algunos hombres, usaba un vestido rojo escotado, ajustado en la cintura para relucir sus caderas, zapatos igualmente rojos de tacón bajo, se sentía presentable para el momento pero dudaba de la reacción del público; ella era conocida por tres cosas, la primera era su insana obsesión por los pocky, la segunda por ser la capitana del club de Kickboxing y la tercera cosa por ser conocida era su extraña amistad con una pelirosa de curvilínea figura que también era su compañera de clases y kickboxing, siempre estaban juntas, y gracias a sus hermosas fisiologías sus amigos comenzaron a llamarlas "Team Sexy" o "Pink Pocky" haciendo alusión a una posible relación lésbica entre ellas; eso era lo que más deseaba aquella chica pero para su desgracia solo eran suposiciones, eran las mejores amigas por supuesto, se habían besado tan solo como un juego, se vieron desnudas y juguetearon con sus cuerpos, experimentando la sensación de una mujer, esa travesura fue lo que desato todas las emociones que la pelirroja estaba a punto de dar a conocer a todos los presentes dedicándole la canción a esa mujer que inconscientemente había robado su corazón, tenía sus dudas, Isuke Inukai era el nombre de la pelirosa, de personalidad cínica y sarcástica diferente a Haruki que se definía a sí misma como cálida y simpática, si tenían algo en común era su gusto por la moda y los productos cosméticos, especialmente los esmaltes para uñas; Isuke era conocida por tres cosas igualmente, primero su renuencia a tener una relación seria dejando un sendero de corazones rotos y ganándose una reputación dudosa, la siguiente era por ser una engreída y orgullosa insoportable y por último y del mismo modo por tener una confusa relación con una pelirroja encantadora.

-Sagae tu turno-llama Kouko la encargada del cronograma del evento tenía en su poder un portapapeles donde seguramente tenia las hojas impresas con las horas de las presentaciones, era una chica de cabello negro y gafas por encima de unos hermosos ojos azules, por lo general usaba coletas pero ahora se había dejado el pelo suelto, usaba un vestido azul sin tirantes que le llegaba hasta los tobillos, ella también era su compañera de clases.

-Gracias-dice Haruki un tanto nerviosa-Por cierto, te ves hermosa con ese peinado-profiere con una sonrisa mientras subía las escaleras al escenario.

-Gracias-responde con un ligero rubor en las mejillas.

Las luces del escenario la deslumbran por un segundo, se recupera con rapidez y camina con tranquilidad hasta el micrófono, se apodera de él, sus manos tiemblan, da un fuerte suspiro, se tranquiliza, con su mirada busca a la persona que iba a dedicarle la canción como eran buenas amigas le había pedido que estuviera en primera fila para sentirse confiada pero como supuso no estaba ahí, se encontraba a un costado, sostenía un vaso con ponche en la mano, vestía un atuendo púrpura revelador que apenas cubría el prominente busto que poseía y prácticamente nada de su espalda, su escote era una equis que también dejaba al descubierto su ombligo, junto a ella estaban tres chicos seguramente adulándola e insinuándosele, no le hubiera importado mucho si no fuera que al parecer la pelirosa disfrutaba de la compañía de esos tipos, especialmente de un chico de cabello negro, Saburo, el novio oficial de Isuke.

-¿Sagae empezamos?-pregunta una peliazul con camisa blanca, corbata azul y falda escolar también azul, esa chica fungía como baterista, su nombre, Tokaku, una amiga que no se decidía a serlo.

-Estamos contigo, respira-en el piano estaba Chitaru una chica alta de cabello corto igual de rojo que el de Haruki, una amiga formal, ella vestía un esmoquin, la consideraban marimacho pero la verdad era que usaba esas vestimentas para que los hombres morbosos no la atosigaran viéndola a su munífico busto.

-Quiero empezar hoy-dice la encargada del bajo, Otoya, una pelimorada exageradamente alegre y por supuesto una de sus mejores amigas, su atuendo constaba de dos piezas un top morado y una minifalda del mismo color.

-Haruki-llama Shiena insistiendo en que dijera algo, ella estaba a cargo de la guitarra, la castaña con lentes también era una buena amiga, la consideraban una completa friki y como no hacerlo cuando había aprendido a tocar guitarra solo para entonar los opening y ending de sus animes favoritos, su vestido era dorado y recatado.

Todas ellas eran sus compañeras de clases y Tokaku además lo era también en kickboxing, ya se sentía segura con todas ellas.

-Isuke-sama-grita Sagae por el micrófono, Isuke desvía su atención de sus acompañantes a su amiga en el escenario-¡Te amo! ¡Esta canción es para ti!

Haruki solo puede percibir como la pelirosa se queda atónita, ya no había marcha atrás-Maestra, marque el compás-exclama Haruki en el micrófono, Tokaku con sus baquetas les da el ritmo.

Los instrumentos comienzan su danza manipulados por sus dueñas, el toque final era la voz del corazón que proporcionaría la vocalista:

 _"Katachi dake no doujou_  
 _Don dake kasane tatte_  
 _Karada wa shoujiki sa_  
 _Tarinai mitasare nai"_

La música estaba llena de vitalidad, al igual que la voz y movimientos de la pelirroja en el escenario.

-Sabía que era lesbiana-dice uno de los que acosaban a la pelirosa a la cual iba dedicada la canción.

-Cállate 3-resopla Isuke avergonzada por semejante sorpresa.

-Déjala, no ves que se está percatando de que la mujer que más veces la ha visto desnuda estaba enamorada de ella-dice Saburo con una sonrisa de oreja a oreja.

 _"Aitsu toshita yakusoku iji de mo mamoritai_  
 _Kutsu himo kyutto kataku musunde_  
 _Inochi sae mo oshiku nai, to ieru_  
 _Negai ga omae ni wa aru no kai?"_

Haruki dedicaba la canción a Isuke pero no por eso debía olvidarse del público, cuando cantaba pasaba la vista por todos lados y se tomaba su tiempo para regresar a mirar la reacción de la pelirosa, tenía esa sonrisa de furia que Haruki consideraba adorable, aunque eso era una mala señal o una buena, era difícil atinar con lo que pensaba esa chica por lo que sin desanimarse continuó.

-Pobre chica-suspira Saburo tocando el hombro de Isuke.

-No toques a Isuke, déjame digerir esto en paz 3-espeta la pelirosa, su novio retrocede conociendo el temperamento de la pelirosa y su habilidad en pelea era mejor no enfurecerla.

 _"Oh, set me free_  
 _Gisei mo itami mo doutte koto nai_  
 _Set me free_  
 _Usotsuki yasashisa sore mo owari_  
 _Kitai sareru koto ga_  
 _Seou koto ga_  
 _Tsuyo sa ni kawatte iku yo_  
 _Ikiru imi wa_  
 _Owaru imi wa_  
 _Atashi no naka ni aru to shitte iru kara_  
 _Please, set me free"_

El vitoreo y las risas se mezclaban armoniosamente con el sonido de la música, Haruki se desenvolvía preciosamente sobre el escenario con sus movimientos.

-Se atrevió a ridiculizar a Isuke de esta forma-dice la pelirosa bebiendo ponche, sus palpitaciones eran descontroladas, estaba furiosa.

 _"Do itsumo waraeru you na_  
 _Motto ii yo no naka_  
 _Hayaku sou natte kurere ba_  
 _Shoujiki ii no ni"_

-Vaya, lo hizo y yo no la creía capaz-menciona Hitsugi, una pequeña peliceleste con coletas, usaba un vestido de una pieza gris y como siempre llevaba su osito.

-Demonios, ya perdí la apuesta-profiere Hashiri sacando quinientos yenes de su monedero y entregándoselos a la peliceleste, Hashiri Nio compañera y amiga de Hitsugi, ambas de la misma estatura y las más pequeñas de la clase que componía también a las que tocaban sobre el escenario, Nio tenía una vestimenta negra ceñida que la cubría desde el cuello hasta sobre las rodillas y también usaba medias oscuras para cubrir el resto.

 _"Genjitsu wa amaku nai mawari wa teki bakari_  
 _Sonna kakoku na joukyou no naka_  
 _Kizu darake ni natte mo iki nuite ku_  
 _Kakugo ga omae ni wa aru no kai?"_

-Ummh, no sabía que cantara tan bien-dice Shinya una chica de cabello plateado sentada en un costado a lado de su gemela, vestían igual, un kimono blanco.

-Me gusta…el ritmo-dice Mahiru sonrojada por la vergüenza ajena, ellas también eran sus amigas y compañeras, al igual que su acompañante.

-¿Me extrañaron?-aparece una pelinaranja con un par de vasos en sus manos-Aquí tienen-les entrega el ponche con una sonrisa amable.

-Gracias, linda-dice Shinya con una gran sonrisa.

-Gracias-pronuncia Mahiru con cautela.

-Me pregunto, como reaccionara Inukai-dice Sumireko sentándose en medio de ellas, su vestido era rojo, elegantemente confeccionado y sobrio, el trío de mujeres tenían una relación que podría hacer sentir normal los sentimientos de Haruki por Isuke, las gemelas tenían una relación incestuosa entre ellas y ambas eran pareja de la pelinaranja, un cuento no apto para cardíacos.

 _"Oh, set me free_  
 _Kuyashisa seikou anbaransu_  
 _Set me free_  
 _Yokubou shiawase kono sekai de_  
 _Moshimo kazu ga kimatteru toshitara_  
 _Dareka hitorijime shiteru_  
 _Sonna fujouri na geemu wa_  
 _Hayaku owarase taiyo_  
 _Ii kagen ni_  
 _Please, set me free"_

-Es tan romántico-clama Haru una chica de un cabello rojizo tendiendo a rosáceo acercándose a Nio, usaba un vestido rosa como el de las muñecas de porcelana.

-Se podría decir, solo falta ver qué le parece a la pelirosa-dice la rubia tomando a la chica de la mano para ponerla a bailar-Tú también-tira de Hitsugi

-¡Cuidado!-exclama Kirigaya que estaba muy concentrada viendo como su novia tocaba el piano.

 _"Inochi wo hikikae ni dekiru_  
 _Negai ga omae ni wa aru no kai?"_

-Voy a decirle a esa idiota lo que piensa Isuke 3-gruñe la pelirosa emprendiendo su camino a través de la multitud hacia el frente.

-Esto estará bueno-dice uno de los amigos de Saburo.

-Debo calmarla-el novio de Inukai va tras ella.

 _"Oh, set me free_  
 _Gisei mo itami mo doutte koto nai_  
 _Set me free_  
 _Usotsuki yasashisa sore mo owari_  
 _Kitai sareru koto ga_  
 _Seou koto ga_  
 _Tsuyo sa ni kawatte iku yo_  
 _Ikiru imi wa_  
 _Owaru imi wa_  
 _Atashi no naka ni aru to shitte iru kara_  
 _Please, set me free"_

-El amor joven es tan adorable, ¿no crees, Kouko?-dice una peliceleste de cabello corto, con un lazo negro en su cabeza y un vestido celeste sin tirantes de una pieza.

-Se tardó en empezar, vamos retrasados un minuto-comenta muy ansiosa.

-Relájate, linda-Suzu le entrega una rosa roja-Feliz san Valentín-Kouko toma la rosa y sonríe dulcemente, después coloca un beso en los labios de su novia.

 _"Doutte koto nai sympathy"_

Los aplausos no se hacen esperar, los silbidos, gritos y demás hacen eco dentro del lugar, Haruki sonreía feliz, se sentía realizada por haber tenido la voluntad de declararse, ahora comenzaban los nervios por esperar la respuesta de, Isuke ya estaba a unas pocas personas de ella, Sagae muy sonriente deja el micrófono en su lugar, baja directamente por el frente del escenario con cuidado de no mostrar su intimidad.

Las personas se hicieron a un lado dando paso libre a las dos mujeres, Isuke tenía una mirada asesina, Haruki da un suspiro pero no pierde su sonrisa, se acerca a ella.

-Isuke-sama…-profiere antes de ser callada con una bofetada.

-¿Qué crees que haces idiota?-reclama la pelirosa, enojada como una fiera, el dolor físico de ese manotazo era lo que menos le dolía a la pelirroja, había apostado, dado lo mejor de sí y perdido-Isuke nunca se había sentido tan humillada-recrimina agitando sus manos, Haruki sentía como se le iba la respiración y se le encogía el corazón, un nudo se forma en su garganta, baja la mirada y soporta todas las palabras-Imbécil, sé que realmente creíste que podías declararte y que yo te recibiría con los brazos y piernas abiertas…

-Isuke, ya déjala…-dice Saburo un poco enternecido viendo como la pelirroja reprimía sus ganas de llorar.

-¡No!-el chico retrocede, Isuke regresa su ira a la pelirroja-Seguro todo comenzó con ese pequeño experimento, y eso era todo, solo por curiosidad pero tú como idiota te enamoras perdidamente y haces una estupidez como esta-Haruki no podía seguir oyendo esas palabras, era su amiga, esperaba que si no sentía lo mismo al menos sería blanda con ella pero se equivocó, intenta dar media vuelta pero la pelirosa la detiene-¿Pero sabes qué es lo peor?-abraza el cuello de la chica-Que yo siento lo mismo-su mirada se suaviza y una sonrisa se forma en el rostro de la pelirosa, lo siguiente que supo Haruki es que la estaba besando con toda la pasión que guardaba para ella.

-Esto no puede ser-dice Saburo apartándose molesto del lugar.

Los gritos de apoyo y chiflidos celebran a la pareja recién formada.

-¿Isuke-sama por qué fuiste tan brusca? Me dolió-pregunta con una débil sonrisa.

-Eso fue por humillarme con esta declaración en público, idiota 3-silba la pelirosa-Y esto es por haberlo hecho 3-vuelven a besarse.

-Te amo, Isuke-sama-abraza con fuerza a la pelirosa, la alegría de haber sido correspondida era infinita, aunque todavía se sentía herida por las palabras de la chica pero que podía hacer así era la mujer que amaba, cínica y sarcástica.

-También te amo, Haruki-el abrazo se termina-Vamos-dice Isuke llevándola apresuradamente por entre el público que les aplaudía.

-¿A dónde vamos?

-A mi auto 3-responde con un tono coqueto-Ya me cansé de que todos nos vean.

-¿Qué haremos?

-Lo que ambas hemos querido hacer de nuevo desde aquella noche 3-lo que paso el resto de la noche cambiaría la calificación de este fanfic.

* * *

 **¿Qué les pareció mi contribución para este día? ¿Un poco cruel? Jajaja pero todo terminó bien.**

 **¿Faltaron las otras parejas? ¿Qué puedo decir? Soy perezoso XD pero que conste que las incluí.**

 **damydark, le puse Saburo para demostrar la pequeña incomodidad que me produce el amor platónico del joven Sagae hacia la pelirosa, no te enfades, después de todo es el día del amor y la amistad, :-D**

 **¡Feliz día a todos! ¡Larga vida al Yuri! "XD:"  
**

* * *

Otoya toma el micrófono-Hola me pueden prestar atención, gracias-dice la pelimorada con entusiasmo-También, desearía dedicarle esta canción a alguien-profiere mirando entre todo el público los rostros femeninos-Pero como no tengo a nadie quiero que todas las chicas que me consideren linda levanten la mano-pide sonriendo sagazmente, entre las manos levantadas estaba una chica de ojos rosáceos.

-¡Ichinose!-reclama Tokaku viendo a su novia con la mano levantada.

-Pero si me parece linda-dice una chica de ojos rosáceos y cabello rojizo al bajar el brazo.

-Agh-resopla la peliazul-Haru-sonríe divertida con la inocencia de la chica.


End file.
